This invention relates generally to sensors attachable to the skin of a patent, such as an infant, and more particularly to improvements in sensor packages for topically receiving and transmitting physiologic signals such as cardiac rhythm, brain wave and other electronic signals.
There is need for improvements in such sensors, particularly as related to achieving flat package configurations, improved adhesion to fragile skin, protection of electrical components, via the skin, in a non-invasive manner, for monitoring or recording, and ease and reliability of use, as well as other objectives and advantages in construction as will be seen.
There is also need for skin applicable sensor devices incorporating the unusual advantages in structure, function and results as are now provided by the present invention.